For attaching gloves, mittens and the like to outer garments, there have been various proposals such as elastic tapes or straps with safety pin or other attachment to the garment sleeve and glove; elongate straps or tapes with the ends attached to childrens' gloves or mittens and passed within each sleeve of the garment being worn and joined across the back; elastic tapes or straps for snugging a mitten or glove around the wrist of the wearer and attached to the sleeve of the outer garment being worn; and other comparable arrangements with slip buckles or the like for adjustment, all generally for the purpose of preventing loss of the gloves or mittens while permitting temporary removal and ready re-application thereof relative to the hands.